


The boy whose belly button is held together by a rubber band

by verificationprocess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biology, F/M, Love, Medicine, Platonic Relationships, Trust, University, Wholesme, belly button, operation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verificationprocess/pseuds/verificationprocess
Summary: It's about a boy whose belly button is held together by a rubber band. :DDD. I couldnt stop thinking about this last night so i wrote this shitpost.
Relationships: Male Lead X Female Lead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The boy whose belly button is held together by a rubber band

The boy whose belly button is held together by a rubber band. 

December 31st, 1999. The turn of the millennia had many people excited. Numerous corporations and nations announced a special New Years’, and the international atmosphere was joyous. 

However, there were certain activities that still had to be conducted. Hospitals could not close in case of emergency. Civil defence had to remain vigilant. Of course, obstetricians had to remain in shift, and it was just dumb luck if one had to work through the New Year. 

On this particular night, a woman went into labour. It was a completely normal labour, and she was rushed to the hospital completely normally. There, she was transferred to a delivery room, and the doctors met with her. Like everyone else in the hospital, the doctor was a man of focus, and of commitment. He had every intention to deliver the baby to his utmost ability. However, like everyone else in the hospital, he was subconsciously distracted by the prospect of the start of the third millennia, something not many will see. 

As midnight drew near, it finally came. A child was born unto this woman, and the doctor skillfully delivered the baby. All that remained was cutting off the umbilical cord. However, it was at this precise moment that everything fell apart. As the doctor positioned his EZ clamp, starting to snip, January 1st, 2000 came. Muffled cheering could be heard. In the distance, fireworks were launched, and bright colors filled the sky. His unconscious was distracted. He lost his balance. He tried to stop his actions, but failed.

“Fuck.”

Blood was gushing out. 

As the doctor turned his head to look outside, his hand rotated as well. As a product of human unconsciousness, he continued the cutting action. 

The cord had been cut at an angle. It was such that the surface area exposed was much higher, and the fragile child would not be able to close the tissue and heal in time. 

He had no choice. 

“Bring me a binding device, anything, now!” He instructed the nurses.

No one had anything prepared. They flew into a frenzy, trying to procure a rope of some sorts. Who could have predicted and prepared for this?

In the nick of time, a nurse undid her hair. She held out the rubber band she used to tie her hair. 

“There’s no time. Use this.”

And thus, the boy whose belly button is held together by a rubber band was born. 

-

His friends called him Ohm, but not many knew his full name. Ohmbee Liquor Cord was embarrassed by his full name, and hid it from most. Ohm was nearing Twenty-One. When he hit that age, he would be considered an adult. It was at this time when he started wondering, “Will I have to spend the rest of my life with this rubber band?”

As he grew up, he thought it was normal. When he found out that most people in fact did not have their belly buttons secured by a rubber band, he grew concerned. Over the years, the doctors he consulted came to the same conclusion.

It would be best not to remove the rubber band. If one unties, pokes a hole in, or cuts the knot of a balloon, the balloon bursts. If the belly button opens up, the abdominal cavity will be exposed, which is a serious medical issue involving high risks of dangerous infection. 

Ohm was worried. He kept fit, but tried to minimise strenuous activity on his core. He also took care to have proper posture, and tried his very best to protect his belly button. He also never let anyone see, changing in public cubicles when he needed to. 

However, he knew he didn't have long. Industrial grade rubber bands lasted a few more years at most. During this time, he was determined to find a solution. It was for this precise reason that he studied medical biology, and majored in anatomy in a fairly well known university. He spent all of his free time in the libraries, scouring the University’s resources for information. There had never been a case like this in history. Thus, the only one he could rely on was himself. 

As fate would have had it, he was not alone. There, always at the library, was an extremely smart girl. She spent most of her time in the library, not because she was studious, but because she simply was interested in learning. One day, Ohm was having an issue with the development of an idea he had. He mumbled his issues to himself. On the opposite end, this girl couldn't help but overhear. She quickly thought about it and wrote down a solution. She rolled it up and slid it over. 

Ohm was amazed. From then on, whenever he hit a wall, he would consult her, and together they would work through it. As time went by, they grew closer, and for the first time in his life Ohm revealed the truth about his abnormal birth. 

The girl’s name was Plasen Tar. She immediately took interest in Ohm’s story, and viewed him as a living modern miracle of medicine. Their bonds deepened and Ohm started regarding her as something more than just a friend. He called her P. And henceforth their journey to cure Ohm continued. 

A year passed. In a year, they made huge developments. One could even argue that they progressed medical technology by a few years with their research. Eventually, they had the full respect of the university for their achievements and were allowed to use various facilities, including an emergency surgical room. It was there that they hatched their plan. The plan they had been cooking for a year. 

P was to operate the surgical robot, and operate on Ohm. The findings of the past year had led them to believe the following procedure would be safe.

Since the main problem with Ohm was him bleeding to death once the rubber band was removed, most traditional methods like stitching or even burning flesh together was extremely tricky to do due to two reasons. The first was because the naval area was a sensitive and harder area to navigate. The second was due to the lack of such a case in the past. 

Thus, the two of them centered around other means, and were able to discover an enzyme that could catalyse the speed of tissue regeneration. Basically, they made healing potions a reality. 

The plan was to use a surgical robot to remove the rubber band, and quickly inject the enzyme. They had tested it countless times, and shed literal blood and sweat for this. The day of the operation dawned upon them. This would also be the final test before submitting the enzyme synthesis process for a patent. They were excited.

Ohm lay down on the operating table. P slowly approached. He felt no pain as she unwound the rubber band carefully. This was the person he trusted most in the world, to do this operation. She was talented, and had a good understanding of the procedure, being one of the two who designed it. 

An incision was made on the rubber band. It did not retain its original bright red color, but instead decolorized to form a dull, unsaturated red band. As it unwound, Ohm began to shake.

“It feels so strange… Is this how normal people feel?”

The enzyme was injected at the same time, allowing for Ohm’s body tissue to close up as soon as it was being removed from the rubber band. 

After a grueling half hour, it was done. Ohm was now, a completely normal human.

“What do we do to the rubber band?” P asked.

“I would like to keep it, you know, as like a testament.” Ohm mused, “I also want to find the original owner of this rubber band, and maybe return it to her as thanks.”

In retrospect, the rubber band did more good to Ohm than bad. If you asked him whether he would rather have lived a life without a rubber band, Ohm would’ve answered no. After all, the rubber band gave him so much. It gave him the drive to pursue knowledge, it gave him an end goal, it gave him a position in the medical industry, and most importantly, it gave him the love of his life. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shittiest love story I probably will ever think of, if you made it here, thanks for bearing with it till the end.
> 
> Fun facts:  
> 1\. Ohm and P together spells op (operation lol)  
> 2\. Ohm showers with a naval cap to prevent rubber band corrosion  
> 3\. They are both Irish  
> 4\. I fully regret writing this  
> 5\. Like and sub for part 2


End file.
